Ahora
by Chisheccid
Summary: Si trataba de pensar en su primer recuerdo, podría confundirse de entre todas las imágenes de su más temprana niñez, sea como fuere, todas eran tristes...


Disclaimer: -La copa de vino sobre la mesa no es mía...

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con One Piece?

-Solamente lo aclaraba, ni la copa ni el One Piece son míos, la copa ni idea, pero muy pronto estará en mi estómago, One Piece es de Oda.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 028: Ahora.

AHORA

Si trataba de pensar en su primer recuerdo, podría confundirse de entre todas las imágenes de su más temprana niñez, sea como fuere, todas eran tristes. No podía simplemente encontrar en su mente el preciso momento de su alumbramiento, aunque su capacidad mental fuera tan avanzada para recordar un sin fin de cosas, no podía con esa. Quizás porque no era de vital importancia para su supervivencia. Pero quería recordar ese día ¿Lo habrían amado? ¿Qué habría pasado con su madre? Porque de algo estaba seguro, era que ella en verdad le tenía un amor inmenso, porque eso hacen las madres, o al menos, las madres humanas...

Caminó, corrió, se escondió, pero una bala lo había alcanzado y con sus últimas fuerzas y el instinto que aún conservaba, le hizo avanzar hasta esconderse, hasta encontrar un buen lugar donde dar su último respiro y morir. La nieve fría bajo su cuerpo amortiguaba las heridas hasta el punto de perder la noción de las aperturas en su piel, el frío se le colaba hasta en los huesos y la tibia y húmeda nariz estaba seca y fría, sintió el final cerca, demasiado cerca que inclusive podía sentir el aroma rancio de la muerte que se le aproximaba y no quiso escapar, no quiso porque ya no tenía las agallas de enfrentarse a algo que no conocía, después de todo, la muerte sabría ser más generosa y arrancarlo de ese mundo en donde no encajaba, pero se percató de pronto que no se trataba de la muerte, o si lo era, tenía ese maldito aspecto humano que odiaba y temía, y reaccionó por instinto animal dejando de lado todo aquello que había tratado de aparentar antes de ser llamado monstruo.

Al final, no era ni la muerte, ni otro reno ni un humano más. Ese que le había rescatado, era único, irreemplazable...

No podía decir con palabras lo que sentía por él, si bien era cálido, sobrecogedor y con un aroma que solamente podía compararse al de un hogar, no podía decirlo con palabras exactas. Se levantó de su sillita en la que acostumbraba a hacer todo tipo de medicamentos, se excusó y salió.

No podía decirle a Usopp con certeza cuál era su primer recuerdo, porque en primer lugar, no le veía la mayor importancia en tal acontecimiento. No había pasado siquiera unas pocas semanas en el barco y ya lo habían bombardeado de preguntas tontas sin sentido, pero le enojaba que preguntasen por algo que era realmente muy personal, aunque no era enojo, era un sentimiento que le era muy difícil de dilucidar, sería porque quizás era la primera vez que estaba entre un grupo de humanos considerablemente grande y aún no lograba adecuarse a esa costumbre extraña de preguntar acerca del pasado de uno.

Quizás algún día se sentiría cómodo hablando al respecto, pero aún no era hora.

Los días pasaron, los meses, los tripulantes habían sido más y más y ya se había habituado a los gestos y costumbres de los humanos, aunque ya ese defecto de decir "humano" se le había quitado y había sido reemplazado por un "los demás", y la pregunta absurda de Usopp había quedado en el olvido hasta ese día, cuando andando por el cuarto de la navegante había tropezado con un objeto que se le hizo familiar.

Lo recogió con sus patitas y lo analizó, si bien era un tanto diferente, podría decir que se trataba de lo mismo. Lo recogió con afán y lo llevó a su pequeña habitación. Abrió los cajones y sacó dos pequeñas libretas, las cuales adoraba inclusive más que sus libros de medicina, pues eran los dos únicos objetos que conservaba de esas dos personas que tanto había amado.

Abrió la primera libreta en donde podía ver una serie de anotaciones con la letra de Hiruluk y buscó esa hoja en particular, fue hasta las últimas páginas y allí estaba, el número 24 remarcado un sin fin de veces, hizo lo mismo con la libreta de la doctora, fue hasta las últimas páginas y encontró el mismo número remarcado, siempre había sido un misterio para él lo que ese número significaba, y no el número 24, si no el hecho de que se encontraran casi en la misma posición de esas libretas. Quizás en ese cuaderno que había encontrado estaría la respuesta. Abrió la primera página para cerciorarse, pero no había sentido alguno ya que cuando tropezó y cayó llevándose por delante el cuaderno, había visto esos números y bajo los mismos, un sin fin de anotaciones con la letra de la navegante explicando las aventuras llevadas a cabo en el barco.

Con prisa adelantó las páginas sin leer del todo el contenido y llegó a ese 24 que tanto lo atraía, pero no era cualquier 24, era el último 24 de entre los tantos que se podían ver a lo largo del cuaderno. El resultado fue desolador. Había un 24, pero estaba totalmente en blanco. Quiso lanzarse a llorar, pero de pronto sintió que la puerta se abría lentamente.

-¿Tony-kun?- Preguntaba Robin desde la entrada.

-Robin.- Dijo con un hilito de voz casi imperceptible.

Se acercó a él lentamente mientras su vista se posaba sobre las agendas que el renito tenía en frente. Sonrió.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto?- Le preguntó con amabilidad.

Se quedó pensativo para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Así que tampoco sabes lo que significan esos números.

Volvió a negar aguantando las lágrimas.

Y tal cual madre empezó a explicarle despacio, y no porque fuera un tema muy complicado, lo complicado era el trasfondo de los números que tenía enfrente.

Chopper, aún confundido llegó a preguntar- ¿Por qué esta fecha era especial para...- Se calló sin saber cómo decirle lo que estaba pensando.

-Esa debió haber sido una fecha muy especial para ellos dos. No podría decírtelo con exactitud dado que no conozco mayor detalle sobre tu pasado, pero puede tratarse acerca de algo muy especial. ¿Alguna vez celebraste algo mientras estabas en tu ciudad natal?

Recordó a Hiruluk y a esos ataques repentinos que le daban de vez en cuando, en esas ocasiones había un festín enorme y Chopper comía dulces hasta dormirse, claro que eso duró hasta cuando se mudó con Dr. Kureha.

Asintió levemente recordando esas ocasiones, y una sonrisa se dibujó casi imperceptible.

Los gritos del cocinero anunciaban la comida, Robin dio la vuelta para contestar el llamado, pero la voz de Chopper la detuvo.- ¿Sabes algo acerca de estos números?

Robin asintió y lo abandonó en el lugar.

Chopper se quedó extasiado, al fin había comprendido lo que era ese cuaderno y ya sabiendo todo eso empezó a pasar las páginas mirando la letra de Nami y se fijó que habían ciertos números remarcados, y que extrañamente coincidían con celebraciones a las que llamaban cumpleaños. Quizás se tratase de eso.

Los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente con una claridad que no había tenido antes, y lo comprendió todo. Cogió una pluma de su escritorio y encerró el número 24 una vez más sobre los varios trazos de la libreta de Hiruluk, y con letras grandes y siguiendo el mismo patrón que tenía el cuaderno de Nami, anotó.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió presuroso a la cocina mientras en su cabeza se repetía la conversación que había mantenido con Usopp ese día.

-¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?- Le había preguntado.- Chopper lo había mirado desconcertado y Usopp trató de explicarle.- Es el día en que naciste...- Y al ver esa misma expresión empezó a dudar y la explicación se había salido del parámetro de lo normal.- El día en que llegaste a este mundo, cuando tu madre te dio a luz, el primer recuerdo que tienes sobre este mundo...

A Chopper aún le brillaba la sonrisa por el descubrimiento y entró a la cocina.- Ya lo he descubierto.- Ante la cara de desconcierto de todos, le extendió la bitácora a Nami abierta en el día 24 de diciembre junto a un lápiz, y sobre la mesa puso la libreta de Hiruluk en donde había anotado su reciente descubrimiento.

Todos le sonrieron y Nami acogió su cuaderno y escribió: Cumpleaños Chopper.

Cuatro días después, el doctor de la tripulación tuvo su primera fiesta sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba, y se alegró de tener un cumpleaños oficial, aunque desde hace mucho tiempo Dr. Kureha y Dr. Hiruluk lo hubiesen festejado a su particular manera.

FIN

_Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Chopper. _

_Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes que han sabido acompañarme en este año, y me refiero a Dita, Yage, Kaoru, .com, SunaRen, a los anónimos, al fandom, a Gio, Kyon, Chrno, Cris, Stephanie. _

_Muchas gracias por ser mis nakamas en esta aventura. Feliz navidad a ustedes, feliz navidad fandom y como dije en el disclaimer, salud con todos ustedes y mucha suerte!_


End file.
